


Of These Chains

by akxmin



Series: Confidencias [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Developing Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Post DMC5, Post-Game, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Nunca han sido muy buenos perdonando, pero de algún modo se empieza.





	Of These Chains

**Author's Note:**

> _**[Of these chains](https://youtu.be/peiXG3utw-M)**_ _by Red_.

Comenzaron tomándose de las manos, lo recuerda porque es la clase de cosas que los idiotas románticos como él no olvidan. Tendrían quizá tres o cuatro años, porque antes de eso era más natural que consciente. Quizá ese fue el problema, comenzar a ser más consciente que natural.

Se dieron su primer beso a los diez porque siempre estaban juntos y siempre fueron precoces. Al menos es el primero que puede contar como primero en _un beso que te di con la intención de ser un beso_ en la lista de besos que se dieron.

De ahí escaló a la adolescencia antes de que todo se fuera al traste; las duchas largas por separado, los infinitos te odio, los golpes, reclamos, palabras hirientes y por fin la explosión de hormonas contenidas que terminaba en fricción sobre la alfombra, pantalones pegajosos y cabellos enredados. El dolor de explorar cada rincón de un cuerpo que creían conocer como las palmas de sus manos, incluso si no era el propio.

Los diecinueve, el orgullo y la independencia, y de ahí no saben cómo todo fue que todo terminó yéndose directo a la mierda. Un día estás en una épica historia de amor jamás contada y al siguiente peleas a muerte en las puertas del infierno, asesinas a tu contraparte sin darte cuenta, descubres que tu hermano tiene un hijo adolescente y tienes que ir a rescatar a ambos cual damisela en apuros. Pero siguen con el juego, porque el rey está estancado en el tablero, y mientras se ahogan intentando descifrar qué fue lo que pasó ninguno hace un movimiento.

A esas alturas ya no tiene caso lamentarse, incluso si la cama parece demasiado grande con todo el espacio entre los cuerpos que siempre habían estado demasiado juntos. Suspiran por todas las mentiras, las sonrisas falsas, los intentos fallidos que terminaron en la cama pero que el sexo no arregló, porque incluso si no dejó de ser bueno, ya sólo sabía a cuerpos rotos y lejanos en la cama.

Cuando Vergil le dice a Dante que se acabó, no le sorprende lo rápido que ambos se resignan, de lo fácil que es seguir fingiendo que no todo está jodido, ni de lo mucho que duele. Pensar que lo había visto venir y lo dejó pasar volando en su cara como todas las cosas que no le gustaban hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Pero un buen día se encuentra con amigos, amigos de verdad, de los que tiene toda la vida manteniendo en la periferia porque le mandan al carajo al primer instante en que se pone ridículo. Se siente libre y se pregunta seriamente en qué putas pensaba al intentar salvar un sueño disfrazado de amor falso que se convierte en tormento. Darse cuenta de la estupidez propia, porque _nunca_ es una palabra muy fuerte, y los amigos de verdad te traen pizza barata y _Jack Daniel’s_ , como consuelo.

Pero seriamente, ¿cómo es que todo está jodido y sin remedio, si uno de los dos todavía a veces se levanta al medio día e intenta preparar el desayuno? —que termina en cereal, fruta y pan quemado—. Se ríen un poco a la mesa con bromas estúpidas sobre la primera caricatura de la tarde. Si a veces cuando despiertan tienen las piernas muy juntas y el cabello en la cara del otro, y no han olvidado cómo encaja una cuchara perfectamente en la otra sin tantas almohadas en el medio.

Así se levantan una mañana, por la mañana para variar, Dante buscando algo para desayunar si bien termine siendo pizza otra vez, porque después del último intento no piensa permitirle a Vergil poner un pie en la cocina por lo menos hasta que haya pasado un mes de distancia entre un acontecimiento traumático y el otro. Le arroja una almohada a la cabeza de su hermano como forma de despertador.

Piensa «al carajo», creyendo que todo estaba jodido y aun se enreda alrededor de su gemelo en los cobertores como cuando tenían tres.

Les avergüenza tomarse las manos en público, pero lo hacen cuando están juntos en el sofá mirando la tele. No entrelazan los dedos ni hacen nada sugestivo, sólo sienten el peso de una mano contra la otra hasta que les sudan las palmas y Vergil las tiene que limpiar contra el pantalón con un gesto de molestia que no es en serio, pero ni una sola palabra de lo que están haciendo que se suponía que ya no hacían.

Porque cuando _se acabó_ fue dicho, no pensaron en las cosas a las que no estaban dispuestos a renunciar, y se pasan por el lado oscuro la épica historia de amor jamás contada, que hasta donde van ya está bien jodida.

Dante se roba la mitad de las cobijas una noche porque hace frío y literalmente se pega a su hermano como una lapa, porque es literalmente lo que hacían cuando tenían cuatro. Y si por la mañana patea a Vergil fuera de la cama porque hace mucho calor, no hablan de ello, de cualquier forma se va a beber la mitad de su cerveza.

Dante se queda con la parte de la pizza y las caricaturas, porque siempre ha sido una constante, pero espera un par de meses para llegar a la parte del beso. Cuando están a punto de salir de caza en la puerta principal del  _Devil May Cry_ , y Vergil quiere hablar de ello, pues qué mal porque  _¿ya viste aquel edificio?_   _Debe ser nuevo_. Hay muchas cosas más importantes de las que hablar.

Por la noche sostiene su mano y ninguno dice una sola palabra. Siempre han sido buenos atrapando malas indirectas. Nunca han sido muy buenos perdonando, pero de algún modo se empieza.

Hay algunas palabras hirientes de por medio y unos cuantos golpes, pero termina en una cita a un bar, tomándose las manos debajo de la barra y regresando a casa borrachos de alcohol y helado de fresas para acurrucarse en el sillón y dormir hasta las tres de la mañana. Toma meses. La frustración sexual es tan intensa que se puede sentir en el aire, sofocada bajo mañanas de dibujos animados y noches de reality shows, siempre tomados de las manos en el sillón pero sin llegar más lejos, y pagando quizá un poco demasiado en lavandería por un par de semanas.

Hay risas, hay bromas, hay trabajo y música, amigos con los que hace mucho no pasaban tanto tiempo en la misma habitación. Ceden y es despacio, en la cama, explorando de nuevo como si con el tiempo les hubieran crecido miembros nuevos, fingiendo que no tienen años de experiencia y cometiendo errores que ya no recordaban. Se sujetan las cinturas con las piernas, se enredan los brazos sobre los hombros y se hacen un nudo como para nunca dejar ir.

Se hacen promesas en silencio. Se tocan y se dicen _«nadie más, nunca, grandísimo imbécil, hijo de puta, malnacido»_ en susurros que duelen un poco más de lo planeado por no saber si son promesas o sentencias. Y si es que vale la pena siquiera hacerlas.

No saben si esta vez habrá bares, infierno, la terrible ilusión de independencia. No están seguros de cómo van los siguientes pasos, pero saben que de preferencia no por la misma línea, porque una cosa es comenzar de cero en el mismo punto y otra es tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.

De cualquier forma, tienen décadas por descubrirlo, y si sobrevivieron así los primeros veinte años, igual sobreviven veinte más.


End file.
